Field
The example embodiment in general is directed to an exercise device, more particularly to an exercise device configurable to perform selected exercises in a first abdominal exercise configuration on a ground surface while supporting each of the head, neck, shoulders and upper back, and to perform different exercises in a second push-up/dip configuration on the ground surface.
Related Art
Various prior art systems have been devised as attempts to provide users with abdominal exercise methods. Convention abdominal exercisers include a typical rocker-type device having a frame defining a pair of u-shaped support rails that rock on a ground surface, a headrest or neck pad, often a pair of armrest portions and an upstanding arch-shaped portion (which may also serve to accommodate hand placements) connecting the u-shaped support rails together. The user lies inside the rocker-type device between the u-shaped support rails and rotates or cants forward with the device to exercise the abdominal muscles by performing sit-ups and crunches.
At least one of these known rocker-type abdominal exercisers is also configured to perform exercises other than abdominal exercises, such as push-ups (non-abdominal exercises) and dips. The commercially available AB ROLLER® exercise device by Tristar Products, Inc., is one such conventional device. FIG. 1 is perspective view of a prior art exercise device in an abdominal exercise configuration; FIG. 2 is a perspective view of the same prior art device in a second push-up/dip configuration. FIGS. 1 and 2 are provided to describe the AB ROLLER, which is illustrated in U.S. Des. Pat. No. D659,207 to Brown.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, exercise device 1 includes a tubular handle bar 2 which has a pair of leg portions 3 connected to corresponding upper ends 4 of a pair of tubular, u-shaped support rails 5. In the abdominal exercise configuration of FIG. 1, curved portions 6 of the support rails 5 contact the ground surface 20, as do lower straight leg portions 7, which lie flush with the ground surface 20 in an “at rest” position of device 1. Lower ends 8 of the support rails 5 are connected to corresponding ends 9 of a head bar 10. In the at rest position, the head bar 10 lies flat on the ground surface 20, and includes a crossbar portion 11 supporting a central neck roll pad 12 thereon. Head bar 10 also includes a pair of feet 13 and a pair of upstanding pegs 14 which are configured to receive circular weights (not shown) in stacked relation thereon.
For the abdominal exercise configuration, in operation the user lays prone on his/her back between the u-shaped support rails 5 with head resting on the neck roll pad 12, and grasps the handle bar 2 by placing their hands around the foam pad 15. The user's legs are bent at the knee, feet flat on the ground surface 20. The user then may perform a sit-up or crunch exercise by rocking back and forth along the curved portions 6 of the device 1 upward towards their knees and back to the supine position. To perform push-ups and dips, the user simply flips the device 1 over so that the two feet 13 and top of the handle bar 2 contacts the ground surface 20, as shown by FIG. 2. For a push-up, the user leans forward (at an incline) with their feet on the ground and hands grasping the foam pads 15 provided on the curved portions 6 of support rails 5. The user may then perform incline pushups. To perform a dip, the user grabs the foam pads 15 on the support rails 5 so that their trunk is between the rails 5 and above the handle 2, and their legs extended straight and outward from the handle 2 with their feet or heels on the ground surface 20.
An issue with the AB ROLLER design is that there is insufficient support for the entire upper torso of the user for abdominal exercise; only part of the head and neck of the user is actually supported by the neck pad 12 on head bar 10. The limits of employing a neck pad only (and hence failing to support the shoulders and upper back) could potentially cause unwanted strain or pain to neck, shoulder and/or back muscles as the user begins initiating an upward and forward crunch/sit-up movement. For example, since the neck pad 12 supports only the neck and part of the lower rear of the head, when the user initiates an upward sit-up or crunch movement, the user's head and neck bend forward under strain, out of alignment with the shoulders and back and thus moving slightly ahead of the shoulders and back. This causes the user's chin to dip down toward the chest, placing unnecessary strain on the neck. This in turn can lead to injury.